


Mistelzweig (Mistletoe)

by orphan_account



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Drabble, Fanart, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Schüsse unter dem Mistelzweig...? oder: Dorian nimmt die Sache endlich in die Hand - Jetzt mit Teil 2 ;D
Relationships: Klaus von dem Eberbach/Dorian Red Gloria
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

„Huch, schauen sie mal, Major.“, flirtete Dorian. „Genau über unserem Kopf: ein Mistelzweig!“

„Und jetzt?“

„Jetzt müssen wir uns küssen, das ist ein alter Weihnachtsbrauch und es bringt Unglück...“

Klaus sah nach oben. „Aber da hängt doch gar nichts!“, unterbrach er Dorian.

Der hatte sich derweil nahe an Klaus geschmiegt, ihn um die Hüfte gefasst, zu sich herangezogen und einfach so geküsst. Dorian war es nämlich leid zu warten und zu hoffen, dass Klaus von sich aus kapieren würde, dass sie füreinander geschaffen waren. Jetzt würde ihn der Major wahrscheinlich erschießen, aber wenigstens hatte er Klaus ein einziges Mal geküsst.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Da ich malen sollte was NACH dem Kuss unter dem (nicht vorhandenen) Mistelzweig geschah, und ich tatsächlich mal inspiriert wurde: DAS geschah nach dem Kuss (Der anscheinend Klaus' Weltbild ganz schön auf den Kopf gestellt hat. So sehr, dass er sich mal dringend hinlegen musste...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm, ja... das Rating musste ich dann ja wohl mal anpassen... ;D


End file.
